


The Temptation of Steve Rogers

by Luv_Haze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Mjolnir is enchanted, Romance, Steve Has Wings, Steve is a virgin, Steve is tempted by Mjolnir, Thor is Thor, Thundershield - Freeform, a real angel, steve is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: Steve is an angel.  Thor is a god.  Angels are supposed to withstand temptation, lest they fall from grace, but Thor’s hammer won’t leave Steve alone, calling to him like a Siren and Steve’s always been a bit too curious for his own good.  And Thor, well, he never considered that anyone other than a fellow god would be worthy enough to wield his hammer and subsequently, his heart.





	The Temptation of Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Steve Rogers is born as a human, so before Captain America, The First Avenger, therefore, they haven't met before and the Avengers don't exist yet. Mjölnir has already been enchanted in this timeline. Thor is a bit of a hard-ass at first. Steve is in his post-serum body as an angel.

Steve’s wings folded down against his back as he surveyed the aftermath of battle, the familiar flutter of feathers comforted him as he took in the devastation. He’d seen worse, but not by much. It was his job to gather the lost souls of soldiers that still clung to a life that was no longer theirs, but had not found a way to cross over on their own. He took souls from both sides of the battlefield for it was the ones with pure hearts that he sought regardless of which side they fought for when they were alive.

He stepped around a heap of blood and dirt-soaked bodies and kneeled to soothe a dying man. 

“You can rest now soldier, you’re welcomed into God’s hands. He awaits you. It’s okay to let go, you are safe now,” Steve said, pained by the panic and fear in the man’s eyes. They were so afraid to die, so afraid of punishment and judgment, but souls that Steve gathered had only reward and praise in their after-life.

“You!” A booming voice drew Steve’s attention. “Step away from him.”

A man stood squarely in the stench of death, the visage of war still alive on his face, a warrior not to be trifled with no doubt, but it was the hammer he held in his hand that truly caught his eye. Steve slowly let his eyes return and meet the gaze of the scowling man. He was quite striking. And quite angry.

The man stomped forward and pointed the hammer directly at him, seemingly enraged that Steve would ignore his command to simply gaze upon him with curious interest.

“Who are you?” The man demanded, stepping forward again but Steve did not flinch or move. He was not afraid for he was not mortal, yet he was rather intrigued that the man could see him. Usually, only those who had already slipped into the veil of death were able to see him, but this man was clearly alive and well. “Nay…_what _are you?”

The hammer hummed, thus drawing Steve’s gaze again. It was quite sturdy, rather plain from what he could tell, but very special. It vibrated. He could _hear_ it though he had no idea what to liken the sound to for it was so very unique. There was something so incredible about it that—

Steve stood quickly to sidestep the lightening that struck through the hammer and across the ground at his feet.

“Answer me!”

The hammer hummed again as it was raised above the man’s shoulder, poised for another strike.

“I am an angel,” Steve said, finally finding his voice. Quite honestly, he’d never had to _tell_ someone what he was because no one had ever asked. Those that could see him just _knew_ somehow and those who couldn’t see him, well, they had no reason to ask. It felt odd to say it out loud. It felt odd to say it to _him_. “I’m here for this good man’s soul.”

He stretched out his wings for the warrior to see, as proof perhaps, or maybe to impress, he wasn’t sure.

“That man’s soul is spoken for. He goes to Valhalla, you cannot have him.”

Ah, Valhalla. Yes, Steve had heard of this place before. A heavenly sanctuary for fallen Viking warriors, but alas, this man was not bound for such a place.

“He belongs to the Almighty God,” Steve said, glancing down at the dying man, who watched them with anxious eyes. He was still clinging to life and until he passed his soul was anchored into his body and neither of them would have him.

“I am Thor, God of Thunder and he belongs to Valhalla. Tell your God of Almighty he has no claim on this man’s soul and be gone with you, angel.”

Steve planted his feet and straightened his shoulders. “It is not the God _of_ Almighty, He is _the one and only_ God and you will not stop me from taking him.”

While Steve had not said his words in challenge, he realized they had certainly been taken as such for Thor, was it, jumped at him hammer first.

As an angel for fallen soldiers, Steve knew how to fight and sparred quite frequently with the other angels for they were frequently attacked by demons who hoped to tempt them into bloodlust and thus disgrace. But he never used a weapon, only a shield. He pulled his shield from his back, from under his wings, and used it to block the hammer as it came down upon him.

Thor pulled no punches while Steve defended himself, only attacking to disarm, but the god of thunder was stronger than any demon he’d encountered and after a few moments, he found himself pressed down to one knee, the shield taking the brunt of the hammer’s weight and his strength maxing out.

Thor reached around him, grabbing for one of his wings. Steve had no interest in tending to a broken wing, he could not die, but recovering from an injury, while quick, would be more annoying if he were grounded. 

Unable to push him back, Steve let go and dropped his shield instead, using Thor’s balance against him. And as Thor fell forward, Steve kicked his feet out from under him reached for the hammer while he was distracted by the unexpected move.

If he could just get the hammer out of Thor’s reach, it’d be more of a fair fight.

Thor was trying to stand back up when Steve’s fingers curled around the handle. He yanked, pulling it out of his hand, unsteadying him once more.

Without hesitation, Steve turned and threw the hammer as far as he could, hoping he’d throw it far enough to give him a chance to get the upper hand. As he turned back to Thor, he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye and looked up to find the hammer hurtling back toward them. He threw out both hands to grab it before it collided with his head, but found himself shoved to the ground before it sailed into Thor’s hand.

Thor growled, lowering the hammer to his side, clearly frustrated as he appeared to be standing down. “This fight is over. Take the man’s soul, I do not care, but do not seek Mjölnir again or I shall strike you down, angel or not.”

Steve blinked as Thor swung the hammer and flew off into the sky in a rumble of thunder. 

Well that had been a surprise ending to their fight. No matter, Steve still had a job to do and once he returned to the man’s side, he found he had finally let go. Steve gathered his soul and spread his wings for flight.

It was just another routine day for him, except it wasn’t, because he couldn’t stop thinking about how that hammer had felt in his hand, like it was meant for him, which made no sense since it was a weapon and he was an angel, but yet, he could not deny the connection he had felt with it. _Mjölnir_.

Nor could he deny the curiosity he felt about the so called god of thunder. He wasn’t a demon, he wasn’t an angel, but claimed to be some sort of god. That left a strange feeling in Steve’s stomach because God was God, and Thor was… well he didn’t quite know what Thor was, but he certainly wasn’t God. A demi-god? Maybe, but Steve would have to investigate to satisfy his questions. He especially wanted to know if the god of thunder would be willing to let him hold his hammer again.


End file.
